Nothing Is True, Everyhting Is Permitted
by Spirit Kiss
Summary: Like any other soldier I started at the lowest of the low and worked my way up the ladder of ranks through blood, sweat, and bullets. Only to be pushed right back down to being no one. Who's fault was it? More like a what. Death's. Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker
1. Profiles

**Hi! It's me again, I wanted to help you guys get a visual on what the twins looke like! So here are their profiles, i'll add stuff and change them from time to time too. I also found out how tall Sideswipe is in the Bay Movies, appearently he's 15 feet tall so I decided to just make them a bit smaller. :) Oh and if anyone wants to draw fan art, I will totally welcome it and either put it on the story, my profile or both XD**

* * *

**Credit to KeepingThemAtBay For The First Fan Art!**

* * *

Human Name – London Spalding

Height – 5'4"

Eyes – Blue

Hair – Brown

Actor for Visualization– Miranda Kerr

**X**

Cybertronian Name – Cyberstrike

Sparkling Height – 6'1"

Full Grown Femme Height – 14'10"

Alt. Mode – 2014 Mustang Shelby GT500

Alt. Mode Looks - Blue w/Black Racing Stripes. And instead of the snake it's an Autobot symbol.

Bi-Pedal Mode Looks – Stands on two legs with her wheels like heels two on each foot. Her energon swords hang on her waist with a utility belt full of small weapons and bullets for her rifle. And she has door wings on her back that are very sensitive.

* * *

Human Name – Paris Spalding

Height – 5'4"

Eyes – Blue

Hair - Brown

Actor for Visualization – Miranda Kerr

**X**

Cybertronian Name – Crashstorm

Sparkling Height – 6'1"

Full Grown Femme Height – 14'10"

Alt. Mode – 2014 Mustang Shelby GT500

Alt. Mode Looks– Blue w/ White Racing Stripes. And instead of the snake it's an Autobot symbol.

Bi-Pedal Mode Looks – She just like her sister have 2 wheels on each foot for heels. She doesn't have a utility belt like her sister but she does have a plasma cannon on each arm and a rifle that looks almost identical to Optimus'. And she also has door wings that are sensitive like her sisters.


	2. Chapter 1 - Unexpected Situations

**Hi! I've been reading soo many fanfictions and I decided to make one of my own! I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this Transformers story except for London & Paris!**

* * *

Proluge

* * *

_I still remember this moment_

_In the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds in stands went wild_

Pain erupted through my chest and stomach 3 times, jolting my body into an arc and forcing me to my knees. I could hear the screams of my friends, and my sister. I fell backwards onto the dirt and started to stare into the night sky.

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read of our names_

_The night you danced like you knew_

_Our lives would never be the same_

My blue-eyed sister suddenly came into view bearing cuts but still looking beautiful. I smiled up at her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

_The end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

"London! Please stays awake don't leave me!" she cried out to me, she turned her head to call the medic, but I grabbed her arm. "It's too late Paris; there is nothing you can do."

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live, all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

"I-It can't be, I was supposed to protect you that's what big sisters do! I p-promised!" She cried again. "Keep your eyes open please!"

_I said, remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years we stood on the sidelines_

_Wishing for right now_

"Think happy thoughts…Paris...happy thoughts."I told her chuckling and choking on something deep in my throat.

_We are the kings and the queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_

A warm metallic tasting substance worked its way to my mouth. I felt pain like I've never felt before. It hurt to try to breath, I knew death was coming and I couldn't stop it. No matter how hard I tried or how long, death was inevitable.

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming, this is absurd_

_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

_In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world_

"Mom and Dad would be proud." She whispered closing her eyes and letting the tears fall even more. A few bombers got too close for comfort so she turned around and shot at them.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

Once they were down she turned back around to face me once more and sat on her knees. I saw a few spots on her abdomen and looked closely before identifying what it was. "Y-you're hit too." I looked into her scared eyes once more.

_Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming; long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

"I-I know sis…I'm scared." She stated quietly, "Me too." I answered truthfully. More shot hit her, why they hit her you may wonder, was because she wasn't already on the ground dying. Like me.

_Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break or fall_

She fell too, right next to me. My sister was dying. _Dying._ And there was _nothing_, I could do to help her. My twin. My best friend. I felt so useless, pathetic, and most of all _weak_.

_And you take a moment_

_Promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

We both turned our heads to look at each other one last time. I weakly lifted my hand to grab hers.

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children someday_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life with you_

"I'll see you later, my dear sister." She smiled to me.

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

"See ya, Paris." I smiled back. I was almost gone, I could feel it. I started losing feeling in my legs and it worked its way up to my head. One last look at her and I was gone…

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered  
_

* * *

It was dark and I felt like I was floating. Am I dead? I should be, but isn't death supposed to be different? I guess not, maybe this really is death. I can feel the pain from where I was shot, but I can't move to see if the wounds are there. That feeling was pushing at me again; you know the one when you feel like you need to sleep but you don't want too. Yeah that feeling but I wasn't tired at all. I need to keep myself awake. Then it hits me, were is Paris? Is she dead to? Or maybe did she live?

The push is starting to get harder; I don't think I can hold on anymore. It slowly started getting stronger and I slowly let it get farther into my head to the point where I couldn't hold on anymore, and I just let go.

* * *

**Ok, here is the first chapter, I totally have to edit this but it'll have to wait. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Highway To Hell

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday as I promised but it was late when I finished the chapter so I decided to post today, also I think I should have an update day or something right?**

**Followed - 9 -**

**Autobot-Fangirl0203**

**Autobot Mechanical-operations**

**Demigod Princess Of The Sea**

**Piplup13**

**Scarecrowlovinggirl98**

**Silver Moonlight Blossom**

**SomeoneThatExists**

**mjkcsk**

**ninja-of-twilight**

**Favorited - 7 -**

**Autobot-Bre**

**Autobot-Fangirl0203**

**Autobot Mechanical-operations**

**Demigod Princess Of The Sea**

**Erienyes0913**

**Skyress98**

**kgoodrich12**

**Reviewed - 6 -**

**Autobot Mechanical-operations **

**Demigod Princess Of The Sea**

**Someone That Exists**

**Autobot-Bre**

**Autobot-Fangirl0203**

**Scarecrowlovinggirl98**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own Transformers, never have and probably never will. Also...(Mercedes Wolfcry's - Grab it by the horns- Chapter 3 -I am using her idea of what Primus says to the girls, because I really don't know what he should say, so basically I give her half the credit to this chapter! And BTW the song in the last chapter was Long Live by Taylor Swift)_**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_Recap ~_

_The push is starting to get harder; I don't think I can hold on anymore. It slowly started getting stronger and I slowly let it get farther into my head to the point where I couldn't hold on anymore, and I just let go._

* * *

I awoke on a sandy floor in the same position I was in when I died. I felt a hand in mine, and I quickly looked over to my sister who was waking up too. Where are we? It looked like the scene in Transformers-Revenge of the Fallen, but instead of the Primes there was a single white cybertronian with gold accents who was easily two times Optimus' height . I stood up as did my sister and hugged her, we were both covered in blood but our wounds were gone. We pulled apart and looked at him.

**"Do you know who I am?" **We both shook our heads.** "I am Primus." **Oh, I knew who he was.

**"Well, children."** His voice boomed loud and clear.** "Do you want a second chance at life?"**

Did I really want a second chance at life? To live once more with my sister? Have a family and live happily ever after? I looked at my sister and she nodded. "Yes, we would like a second chance."

**"You will not be who you used to be. Paris and London Spalding are dead."**

"Then who will we be?" Paris asked with uncertainty.

He let out a soothing croon** "****Tell me child, what is it you want to happen if you go back?**"

_"__We want to be us, to have our memories, in control of ourselves. And we don't want to be helpless. We want to be able to at least defend ourselves. And others."_

"**Done."** He said. "**Now come to me little ones, and I'll tell you what you're going to be doing."**

He bent down to us and offered us his white metal hand. We walked onto his hand and sat down criss-cross applesauce. He started to walk around the desert scene.

"**Now, I'm here to tell you what you're going to do. Paris you will be Crashstorm and London you will be Cyberstrike, you're both going to become an Autobot. Well, in time of course."** He seemed to keep a little joke to himself.**"That is your new names. You won't be the same humans anymore. You will be small, but you'll grow."**

**"Crashstorm you will have a plasma cannon and a rifle." ****He turned his attention to me.**** "Cyberstorm you will have an energon sword and a rifle too." ****He smiled then continued.**** "You will both be made like front liners with stronger metals, and you will both be door wingers."**

"What-What if we don't want this?" I looked to Paris astonished, why wouldn't she want this? A new chance at life? To have a family? Didn't she want this?

He seemed to glower at her.**"You both sealed your fate once you accepted my offer. Now go, femmes, go and embrace your new found destiny.**"

I felt a vacuum affect. I felt myself get sucked away, into a seemingly infinite blackness. Slowly I began to feel again. I was in something egg-shaped and it was wrapped around us like a cocoon, with netting to keep us in place. I was bent into the fetal position with something like phantom limbs wrapped around me. Onlining my 'Optics', I looked to see who was holding me but was cut off by a heat it wasn't hot but warm and comfortable. Then it started to grow into a burning sensation. It felt like I was falling and we hit something and it got cooler.

I finally looked over and found who the arms belong too. It was a robot, and it had its arms wrapped around me in a protective hold. It looked feminine so it must be girl. I wish I could see her features but it was too dark. I looked down at my own body but couldn't see anything either. I sat there waiting for something and something did happen. There was a sound of vehicles and when it stopped there where many little pitter-patters footsteps. Then I heard a metal scraping sound that was much louder and big heavy footsteps.

Something must've tapped the ESM (Egg-shaped Metal) because it made a loud PING and rocked a bit and that's when I felt a cold liquid touch my 'pedes'. My god what is with these new words? Just as soon as it was there it was gone. There was movement outside of the ESM and someone started to like grope it or something, well that or they were searching. I turned my head to look at the 'femme' and saw a bright red button behind her head. I shimmied my arm out and stretched really hard to reach it. With a beep I pressed the button and the top of the ESM opened to reveal a light blue sunny sky with no clouds, and I quickly closed my eyes. Although the top of the ESM opened the netting was still around us securing us in place.

I looked up and through the net, to see a huge yellow head just pop in where the sun was. I screamed in fright. His face resembled a look of shock.

"Optimus, come here, quickly!" he said hurriedly.

"What Ratchet?"

"Just come here!"

He took his saw out and cut the net. He scooped us up and carefully unwrapped the other femmes' arms from me. He gave me to Optimus who stood there shocked. Optimus grabbed me and held me too his chest. Total fan girl moment right here, but my happiness and joyful spirits from being held by Optimus was cut off when Ratchet took the femme away. I don't know what came over me but I wanted, no _needed_ to be near her. I struggled to get out of his grasp but he just wouldn't let go. I could see Ratchet working on her, there has to be something wrong if he's working on her, right? That's what that liquid was wasn't it?

**'Energon.' **A deep and familiar voice filled my head **"And he is working on Crashstorm your _twin, _she acquired an injury from your landing."**

That information helped and didn't help. So she's hurt but he's fixing her so she'll be fine. Ok good, she'll be alright. Exhaustion hit me like a wave once more, and I let myself fall into sleep.

* * *

**Ok, so she really sleeps a lot doesn't she? I'm not the best writer so sorry for any mistakes. :) Also I was wondering if you guys could answer the poll on my Profile about where I should place this story in the Transformers timeline. *Wiggles Fingers and disappears In A Dramatic Cloud Of Smoke***


	4. Chapter 3 - Always Be Together

Chapter 2

_**We Are, Friends For Life.**_

_**Hold That, Deep Inside**_

_**Let This, Be A Drive**_

_**To Survive**_

* * *

Beep … Beep … Beep … Beep

Oh for the love of god that beeping is annoying the hell** -pit-**out of me; and that horrible super clean smell is hurting my nose too. I must be in a hospital or something. I started to slowly wake up slowly**-My systems turning on**-. I opened my eyes **-onlined my optics-** and looked at the ceiling. Stipid autocorrect stuff.

I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the light. This all felt like a dream, it seems so surreal I can't believe it. I am actually a huge transformers fan so is my sister, we had an older brother who adored the Transformers universe and taught us everything we know about it. I remember we once had Transformers marathon before we joined the army and watched all of the Transformers movies, and watched all the G1 shows. It took us about a week before we actually finished watching it all. That's been one of my favorite memories. Our brother was great lad his name was Liam he was really tall, had black hair and blue eyes. He died about 1 ½ years after we joined in a car accident.

"Ah, I see you're awake."

I turned my head to the left to see Ratchet walking up to me holding an iPad looking device. He put the device down on a little table and scooped me into his arms. I fit in the crook of his arm comfortably. This weird tingling sensation went through my body twice and with his other hand typed stuff on his data pad. I moved around a little bit to look over his arm and took a full look around the room, it was huge well from my size it looked huge, probably for them too.

The room was a big square, there were two doors in the room we were in next to each one was a smaller door probably human sized. There were also two metal beds one on the left wall and one on the right, on the other one it looked like Crashstorm was on it with bandaged abdomen and leg** (Right Side)**. In one corner there was a sink and cabinets.

The first door opened and in walked the ever so powerful Optimus Prime. Ratchet set me down on the left metal bed on my stomach, smiled and walked over to Optimus. I directed my attention to Crashstorm; she was totally grey and looked pretty. I moved my arm reach out for her but it wouldn't reach. Since I couldn't reach my arm I looked at her again, wanting to touch her but I couldn't. There was a sudden pain in my chest and I whined a sharp high pitched whine.

I heard their footsteps coming towards me and large silver hands pick me up and hug me making whirls. It calmed me down and I finally looked at the chest and saw flames, so the silver hands belong to Optimus. He stopped hugging me but still held me in his arms, I cuddled into him and his engine rumbled happily.

"I just reset her systems and she should be online in a few minutes." Ratchet spoke up making us look to him. For the next few minutes it was awkward. We just started staring at each other.

***Purple! Whoa, where the heck am I?* **a feminine voice filled my head.

Startled I jumped in his arms and looked around the room the only source of the voice being Crashstorm. She at least seemed to be waking up.

***Crashstorm? Is that you?* **I asked the voice.

***Lon- I mean 'Strike? And who else would I be, Katy Perry?* **Yep, defiantly 'Stormy.

***Well, we could be anyone. And apparently we are robot babies or as they say sparklings.***

"She's awake." Ratchet declared. Optimus started walking towards him being careful not to shake me in the process. Ratchet picked my twin up and scanned her a few times too.

"Oh, here Optimus hold her." Ratchet said handing Optimus 'Storm and walking into his office. Once .He finally stopped looking at us wide-eyed he smiled. He continued to smile- which after a while got kinda creepy. Ratchet walked in with a little pep in his step holding two bottles filled with a blue-ish green-ish liquid.

Ratchet snatched 'Storm back and handed Optimus one of the two bottles. He turned it in his hands and moved his arm down and put it at my lips. I immediately turned my head away. Whoa-Ho-Ho what did he think he was doing, I mean like really I know I'm supposed to be baby but do I really need a bottle? I looked back over to 'Storm and she was drinking from the bottle.

***Really?***

***Whaaat, it's delicious!***

I'm a soldier! I'm not supposed to need help with this! My stomach rumbled telling me it wanted whatever was in the bottle. I looked back at Optimus, well then if they wanted baby, then they are getting a baby. I moved my head back and looked at him sweetly. He tried again and I accepted. It actually was tasty. He looked down at me with pride in his eyes, his engine revving a few times.

* * *

For about a week Ratchet has been keeping me and 'Storm in the med bay. Optimus comes in about 5-6 times a day to feed and play with us. It's been the same thing every day and it got boring. But today was special; today we were finally getting out of the med-bay since 'Storm was healed and moving into our own room. We've also been able to start moving but we haven't been able to crawl, although we can kind of drag ourselves across the floor.

Optimus picked me and 'Storm up from our beds and started walking out of the room and down the hall.

"Are you two excited?" He asked us.

"Oh I'm really excited, but ya know it would be even cooler if you could actually understand me." I tried saying but came out as whirls and clicks. The only one who could understand me and so forth.

The hallways were empty with not a single living thing. His steps echoed them, and he would occasionally look down at us.

We arrived to a door that had a keypad and looked stainless-steel like. He pressed a few numbers into the keypad and the door slid open and closed after he walked through. The room was big probably 1/3 the size of the med-bay and was painted a light purple with white swirls here and there. There were also two crib like beds right next to each other that was also made of some form of metal with little chests at the end of them. The floor was concrete, but there was a rectangular dark purple rug in the open floor space. There was a mirror on the wall across from the beds that was small but affective and there was a little table with four chairs also metal and black.

"What do you think?" We answered with clicks and chirps that sounded happy. He smiled and talked to us again.

"Good because it is time to recharge and tomorrow you get to meet everyone." While he was talking he walked us to the beds and laid us down, I just noticed but these beds were like a temperpedic mattress or something.

"Goodnight my little femmes." He said turning of the light and walked out of the room but putting on a lava lamp thing in the middle of the table.

* * *

_**Always Be Together By Little Mix**_

_**Hi! I'm sorry it's short and sucky i'm just not used to writing a sparklings P.O.V. And if there is any mistakes.**_

_**Aaand Thanks For The Advice NordicAutobotGirl! Also a massive thanks to the reviewers, follower, and favoriters! Is favoriters a word?**_

_**Anyways I hope you like it and I have a few questions,**_

_**What time set should I put the story in? After Transformers and Before ROTF, After ROTF and Before DOTM or After DOTM? (Instead of reviewing this answer there is always that little poll I have. XD)**_

_**And are there any ideas you think I should put in my story?**_

_**Also Credit To KeepingThemAtBay For The Cover and Fan Art**_

_**Ta Ta!**_


End file.
